Traffic Engineering (TE) is a technique for managing data transmissions performed over a communications network. TE management entities typically make use of knowledge of a network topology and overall demands on resources to provide traffic flow management. To determine the routing of traffic flows over the network, TE entities may take into account statistical models of network traffic, queuing theory, data measurements, and simulations to model network operations. The modeling of the network allows TE to determine transmission parameters, capacities, and routes for transmitting data according to various network requests. Efficient application of TE techniques can serve to reduce the incidence of network traffic congestion, ensure adherence to quality of service (QoS) requirements, and reduce network costs through successful forecasting of operations.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.